Caping Akatsuki
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Sejarah caping aneh yang digunakan oleh Akatsuki akan dibahas sampai tuntas di chapter ini. Tapi tiada perjuangan panjang tanpa melalui badai kenistaan. Kakuzu, yang akan melalui hal itu. /FULL OOC, LAST CHAPTER, R&R?/
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : MAS KIS (MASASHI KISHIMOTO! BUKANNYA MAS KISAME!)**

**RATE : UP TO YOU...**

**WARNING : FULL OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nama gue Pein. Udah pada tau kan? Kalau belum gue ulangi lagi. Nama gue Pein. Inget? Chara antagonis di manga Naruto yang matanya bulet-bulet kaya obat nyamuk itu loh. Oke, gue lanjut. Sebagai ketua gadungan dari organisasi penuh chaos nan hopeless bernama Akatsuki *ketua aslinya juga gak jelas. bisa Obito, bisa juga si bongkot Madara*, gue bakalan ngasih tau kisi-kisi *bukan Kisimoto* kenapa kok makhluk-makhluk astral dari organisasi di bawah kepemimpinan gue ini punya ciri khas...

Jubah awan merah? Bukan. Yang ini sudah dibahas sama author bernama **Iseng** di fic gajenya yang berjudul **Jubah** (3 September 2009).

Kuteks? Yang ini sederhana. Cuma modal sebiji spidol merk Snomen *plesetan* yang beli di warung Mbok Tumijah samping kuburan China Khe Mo Ceng. Itu aja nyicil per minggu mbayarnya!

Tampang? Ya elah, anggota Akatsuki memang rata-rata mukanya di bawah standar SNI semua kecuali gue. *digebuk Itachi, Sasori, sama Kakuzu. eh, Kakuzu gak jadi nggebuk karena tiba-tiba merasa jelek kembali*

Caping. Itu yang mau gue ulas setajam...'silit'! *SILET*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Caping Akatsuki~**

Pertama, pas awal-awal gue dilantik jadi ketua Akatsuki pas anggotanya baru ada Konan sama Zetsu, di tengah-tengah kebon jengkol sama Obito dan Mandra eh Madara dengan penyerahan sebiji buah zakar monyet sebagai simbolis, gue langsung mikirin ribuan visi dan misi untuk memajukan organisasi yang bakalan gue ketuain ini. Walau dari ribuan visi dan misi itu nyaris gak ada SATUPUN yang terealisasi karena diluar nalar semua.

Karena gue ngerasa kalau jadi anggota organisasi rahasia sekelam dan sesuram Akatsuki ini butuh penyamaran kelas wahid, maka gue mikirin beberapa opsi-opsi yang nyaris rasional *ingat, nyaris!*. Yang paling penting dari penyamaran itu adalah wajah. Jangan sampai wajah eksotis *eksotis dalam pandangan orang idiot* kami terekspos ke media. Walaupun gue ragu banget sih ada media cetak sekalipun kualitasnya abal-abal yang mau meliput gue dan kawan-kawan, hiks..hiks... T _ T

Topi.

Itu dia. Ituuu. Gue sempat cari wangsit sama ilham di goa sarang dedemit selama tujuh hari tujuh malam buat mikirin kira-kira apa jenis topi yang pas, cool, keren, maskulin, karismatik, gak alay, gak najis, cucok, buat kita-kita. Dan jawabannya adalah...

**1. ) Baseball Cap**

Jawaban memuaskan ini gue dapat setelah dibisikin sama jin penunggu goa dedemit yang konon katanya sering disebut oleh masyarakat sekitar dengan nama Mbah Jirobo. Gue putusin untuk beli topi berjumlah sepuluh buah *ngutang* dan gue sablonin logo awan merah di bagian depan *lagi-lagi ngutang*.

"Gimana, keren gak gue?" Kata Sasori sambil pose narsis ala bintang film Korea favoritnya bernama Chou Chou Te yang booming setelah membintangi K-drama dua episode berjudul 'Fucking Shit Asshole'. Tapi konon drama itu langsung di-stop penayangannya oleh KBS (Kebun Binatang Surabaya) karena terlalu vulgar.

"Loe udah keren kaya Chou Chou Te, Sas." timpal Kakuzu sembari ngitungin duit hasil malak tadi subuh di pasar hewan.

Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Sasori langsung pulang gak lama setelah dia pergi menjalankan misi untuk memata-matai Gaara di kawasan pasar Sunagakure.

"Hiks..hiks..huwaaa..."

Gue sama kawan-kawan yang lain sontak menghampiri tuh orang sambil berusaha menenangkan.

"Tenang Sas, tenang." Itachi nampol pipinya.

"Cup cup cup..." Hidan nonjok gusinya.

"Nyebut Danna, nyebut, un!" Deidara mbejek selangkangannya.

Sasori manut sama saran partnernya itu, "But but but but buuutt..."

Setelah tuh boncel tenang, gue akhirnya berusaha mengorek informasi tentang alasan kenapa dia nangis mewek-mewek kaya barusan. Dan ternyata jawabannya adalah...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sesosok cowok berambut merah yang memakai topi baseball bersimbol awan merah dan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah lagi sibuk mengintai sang Kazekage kelima di tengah-tengah pasar Sunagakure dari jarak 3 meter. Iya, cuma 3 meter doang!

'Gue harus tau kemana si Gaara itu pergi. Ini misi dari Pein sebagai awal rencana menghancurkan Sunagakure.' batinnya.

Sasori lumayan tegang. Menyelinap dari balik tembok ke tembok lain agar tidak kehilangan jejak Gaara-sama. Gaara ternyata lagi asyik menawar barang dagangan di sebuah lapak yang reyot dan mau ambruk.

"Bang, ikan asinnya yang rasanya manis ada gak bang?" tanya Gaara kepada abang penjual ikan.

Si abang gak bereaksi. Berusaha mengamati sosok manusia konkret di hadapannya dengan baik-baik selama beberapa detik. Kemudian dia terhenyak.

"Kazekage-sama?!" jerit sang abang pemilik lapak reyot mau ambruk.

Gaara mantuk-mantuk.

Abang penjual ikan spontan sungkem sama Gaara. Padahal dia gak tau kalau pemimpinnya itu lupa cebok sehabis ber-feces tadi. XD

'Cih, itu anak. Pakai blusukan segala ke pasar kumuh. Padahal gue tau kalau aslinya dia tuh lagi pencitraan. Ntar gue bikin artikel di situs akatsukipiyungan. org buat fitnah dia. Gue kan timsesnya calon Kazekage periode 2014-2019 bernomor urut 99, Chiyo-baa. Nenek gua yang tegas, bukan Kage boneka, apa adanya alias non pencitraan, dan gak doyan black campaign.' ucap Sasori panjang-lebar dalam hati. Dia bergerak dengan perlahan-lahan mengendap-endap ke belakang sebuah kendaraan agar bisa mengintai sang target lebih dekat lagi.

"Pak-pak." seorang ibu-ibu gembrot nepuk-nepuk pundaknya Sasori.

"Apaan sih? Gue lagi sibuk tau." jawab Sasori ketus pakai gak nengok segala.

"Ya elah bapak ini, gue mau ngasih rejeki malah ditolak."

Perkataan aneh ibu-ibu gembrot itu barusan membuat Sasori bingung. Ngasih rejeki? Apa hubungannya?

"Ada apa sih bu?" akhirnya noleh juga dia.

Tangan kanan ibu itu menyodorkan selembar duit, "Anterin gue dong pak ke Puskesmas Suna."

Kedua alis Sasori terangkat ke atas. Matanya melotot. Mulutnya melongo. Langsung disadari olehnya jika kendaraan yang dijadikan tempatnya berlindung itu adalah sebuah...

BECAK!

Ibu itu garuk-garuk keteknya yang berbulu *hiiiyy*, "Bapak ini aneh banget jadi tukang becak. Ada penumpang gak merespon, disodorin duit bingung. Bapak tukang becak beneran kan? Topi yang bapak pakai persis kaya yang sering dipakai sama tukang becak."

**xxxxx**

"HUWAAAAAAA..." tangisan cucu durhaka nenek Chiyo itu makin keras. Gue berusaha mati-matian supaya bikin dia diam dan gak mewek lagi.

"Sas, udah dong jangan nangis." hibur gue penuh kelembutan. "Kalau nangis ntar jadi tukang becak beneran loh." gue nyiapin linggis di tangan kiri.

"HUWAAAAAA! GUE YANG KEREN BUKANLAH TUKANG BECAAAK!"

Linggis karatan meluncur ke mulut Sasori.

_BUUAAKKK! _

**J**

**O**

**K**

**O**

**B**

**O**

**D**

**O**

**2. ) Coboy**

Setelah terjadi tragedi nista bersejarah bernama 'Sasori The Pedicab Driver' tepatnya pada tanggal 21 Juni 2014, gue putuskan untuk membuang seluruh topi model baseball yang tadinya wajib dipakai oleh seluruh anggota ketika pergi misi. Nah, karena gue masih kukuh dengan pemikiran jenius *jenius di kalangan primata* di awal menyangkut penyamaran supaya wajah susah dikenali, maka gue lanjutkan untuk meminta wangsit dan ilham lagi. Kali ini sudah bukan di goa Dedemit.

Kali ini lokasinya di pantai keramat yang konon dikuasai oleh Nyi Tayuya Kidul Lor Wetan Kulon. Gue sempat ngguyu-ngguyu ngeres pas dengar kalau Nyi Tayuya sang jin wanita paling populer itu mengijinkan kepada penyembahnya untuk bercinta di ranjang singgasananya sebagai syarat mutlak memperoleh wangsit atau ilham.

Tapi lain di mulut lain di kenyataan.

Boro-boro bercinta. Gue malah disuruh supaya mbersihin WC kerajaan Nyi Tayuya Kidul Lor Wetan Kulon yang jumlahnya SERATUUUSS bilik dan baunya bak tinja kadaluwarsa.

Oke-oke, kenistaan hanyalah tinggal kenistaan. Kini gue sudah dapat wangsit *Akatsuki minus Pein : Hurraaay!* dari Nyi Tayuya... *kepanjangan*. Gue suruh Kakuzu buat beli topi coboy sejumlah sepuluh buah *ngutang lagi* dan disablonin juga *ngutang lagi? ya!*.

Kisame melangkahkan kedua kakinya pelan namun pasti. Ditatapnya seorang pria bercadar buluk yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Kisame menyeringai sok keren tapi malah kelihatan ndeso. Jari tangan kirinya mengangkat bagian depan topi koboi yang dipakainya. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan sebuah pistol bertuliskan '357 Magnum' ke depan.

"Harta...Atau...Nyawa?" ucapnya sok keren. Pelatuk siap ditarik.

Si eyang bercadar cuma geleng-geleng kepala, "Atau."

Harta-Atau-Nyawa? Atau?

Kisame bingung sendiri. Maklum, otaknya yang pernah mengalami goncangan dahsyat sewaktu baru lahir *lahir di tengah medan perang antara pasukan Atlantis melawan pasukan Neptunus* membuat daya pikirnya sangat-sangat terbatas.

Dia marah, Kisame marah! Ditariknya pelatuk pistol itu seketika...

"TUIT TUIT TUIT DEDEDEDEDET...TUIT TUIT TUIT DORDORDOR."

Pistol Kisame menyala merah campur biru dan menimbulkan suara gaje barusan.

Gue nyamperin tuh anak terus nyiapin kaki kanan buat melancarkan tendangan ala Tsusubasi Ozora.

_JDUAKKK!_

"CEPAT PERGI BELANJAAA!" perintah gue.

Tapi lagi-lagi kaya tadi. Kisame pulang dengan tangan hampa dan malah masang tampang madesu campur horror yang bisa bikin mayat hidup lagi kalau melihat hal itu.

"Lho Kis, mana softex bergambar Sundel Bolong pesanan gue?" tanya Konan.

"Lho Kis, mana mbak-mbak kasir pesanan gue?" tanya Sasori. *ya elah ini orang*

"Lho Kis, mana bedak The Fuck pesanan gue, un?" tanya Deidara. *Tje Fuk : The Fuck!*

"Lho Kis, mana ayam jantan tiren warna item yang matanya rabun satu terus belum pernah kawin pesanan gue?" tanya Hidan. *ayamnya buat ritual awet tua*

Lho Kis, mana duit buat gue?" tanya Kakuzu. *ini mah malak namanya*

Lho Kis, mana kondom bergerigi rasa duren montong pesanan gue?" tanya Itachi. *author tepar begitu tau pesanan ini orang*

Lho Kis, mana pupuk kandang kotoran kebo pesanan gue?" tanya Zetsu.

Lho Kisame-senpai, mana buku Akuntansi pesanan Tobi?" tanya Tobi. *kertas-kertas di buku itu bakalan dipakai buat bikin pesawat kertas, perahu kertas, sama bungkus gorengan*

"Lho Kis, mana harga diri yang telah lama hilang pesanan gue?" tanya gue.

_BLAM!_

Pintu itu ditutup dengan kencang. Gue sama konco-konco pun harus mati-matian berusaha untuk mencari tau apa penyebab kekesalan itu ikan asin. Dan akhirnya diketahui...

**xxxxx**

Sesosok manusia yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai siluman ikan berkulit biru sedang jongkok terdiam di depan supermarket 'Kerrepol' yang merupakan anak usaha dari jaringan supermarket Carrefour dikhususkan untuk kalangan bawah ke bawahnya lagi. Jadi pantas kalau orang sekelas Kisame belanja di situ.

"Nasib-nasib jadi orang susah. Seandainya aja ada produser atau sutradara berbaik hati yang kebetulan lewat di depan gue terus tiba-tiba aja ngajakin gue main film. Pastiii bakal gue terima dengan senang hati." Kisame ngomong sendiri kaya orgil sambil mesam-mesem ke segala arah. Sampai-sampai orang-orang yang ada di situ pada ngibrit ketakutan.

Dia ngelihatin kumpulan receh yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya, "Uang segini buat beli kebutuhan seabrek dari anggota Akatsuki apa cukup ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja lewatlah seorang bapak-bapak tuwir yang tubuhnya nyusut ke bawah dan bukannya tumbuh ke atas di depan Kisame.

Kisame terperanjat, syok, serta deg-degan setengah mampus saat melihat muka bapak-bapak itu. Dia sering muncul di televisi *8 inch milik Akatsuki*, beberapa hari yang lalu diterpa gosip perselingkuhan dengan seekor domba betina, berprestasi karena telah memperoleh SATU penghargaan sepanjang kariernya di malam penganugerahan FFS (Festival Film Shinobi) dan itu pun katanya karena kebetulan semata.

Dia...Onoki. Sutradara sebuah movie yang pernah menduduki box office selama satu minggu saja lalu terpental dari peringkat sepuluh besar berjudul 'Nenek Berak'. Film layar lebar berdurasi satu jam saja yang menceritakan perjuangan seorang nenek bau tanah binti pikun yang kesulitan untuk melakukan buang hajat di rumahnya sendiri. Melalui berbagai macam konflik tunggal berupa pintu terkunci, kesetrum, kepleset, sampai-sampai kejedot lalu tidak sadarkan diri. Film yang dikatakan mampu menyedot perhatian banyak sekali kalangan terutama para cucu yang durhaka kepada neneknya. *Sasori nonton film ini sampai belasan kali bersama nenek Chiyo*

"Ehem..." Kisame bangkit berdiri lalu bersiap untuk memperagakan bakat akting terpendamnya kepada sang sutradara. Asal kita meyakini dengan sepenuh hati tanpa keraguan sedikitpun maka, Mukjizat itu...nyata saudara-saudara sekalian. *sok relijius*

Onoki bersiap untuk menekan tombol remot mobil kodok tahun '45-an miliknya. Dibelakangnya Kisame sudah bersiap untuk mengadu keberuntungan.

Kisame menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kaki kanannya menekuk 90 derajat ke depan, kaki kirinya dilempar ke belakang, tangan kanannya lurus horizontal ke depan, tangan kirinya lurus horizontal ke belakang, dan yang paling parah wajahnya. Mata bulatnya melotot, gigi-gigi runcingnya meringis, hidungnya kembang-kempis, dan air mata meleleh membasahi pipinya yang amis. Benar-benar menjiwai peran!

Topi ala coboy itu membuat rasa percaya dirinya meroket tajam. Itu kata Kisame sih.

"Llla la la la la la la la laaaaa..." suara falseto barusan keluar dari tenggorokan Kisame.

Onoki tidak jadi memencet remot mobilnya gara-gara dikejutkan oleh suara ghaib barusan. Dia menengokkan kepalanya 180 derajat ke belakang kaya burung hantu.

Masih sama dengan posisi super abnormal tadi, si hiu menarik pita suaranya lagi, "Maaaarriiiaaaa Eeeevvvaaaa..." *Ave Maria kali. Maria Eva tuh pedangdut yang kena skandal mesum sama Yahya Zaini (-_-)" *

Onoki merogoh saku celananya lalu memberikan sebiji koin ke tangan Kisame yang mengadah horizontal ke depan. "Nih om. Ayo parkiri."

Butuh setengah menit bagi Kisame Hoshigaki untuk menyadari situasi serta kondisi.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH? PAAAARRRKIIIIIRRRR?!" jawdrop-nya sampai nyenggol tanah.

Onoki mengangguk, "Ya iya lah, wong dari topinya aja udah kelihatan. Topi kaya gitu biasa dipakai sama tukang parkir om. Lagian ngapain coba situ jongkok di pinggiran tempat parkir kalau bukan tukang parkir?"

Statement menusuk dari sang sutradara barusan membuat om Hoshigaki kalah telak dan mau gak mau harus memarkiri mobil kodok keluaran tahun '45-an milik tuh kakek.

"Mundur...terus-terus...stop." kata Kisame sambil ngusap air mata sama ingusnya yang meler.

"Yo majuu." mobil jebot itu pun sukses melaju dari parkiran.

Di tengah-tengah akting jadi tukang parkir *bukan akting ini mah, real!* dia mencoba tetap bersabar sekalipun diterpa oleh cobaan seberat ini. Untung aja dapat duit...

"ANJING!" gerutunya bar-bar saat mengetahui jika koin yang dikasih oleh sutradara movie Nenek Berak itu cuma bernominal 50 perak. Duit yang sudah gak diedarkan oleh bank nasional dunia ninja (BNDN) dan gak bakalan mampu buat beli permen SEBIJI pun!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gue, Pein no Kawaii, cuma bisa ngelus dada saat mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Kisame yang bakalan bikin siapa saja yang mendengarnya...KETAWA NGAKAK!

"Buakakakakak." gue ketawa keras banget sampai-sampai gue lupa tentang sakitnya dikalahin sama Naruto waktu itu.

"Loe harusnya kerja jadi tukang parkir aja Kis. Biar ada tambahan biaya buat bayar listrik." saran Kakuzu seenak udel.

"Berisik! Gue bantai loe-loe pada ntar malam. Inget!" ancam Kisame dengan warna muka yang merah campur biru. Jadi makin gak karu-karuan.

Yah begitulah akhirnya. Setelah topi model baseball yang sudah dicoret dari peredaran gara-gara tragedi 'Sasori The Pedicab Driver' kini gantian topi model coboy yang dipastikan hangus akibat tragedi 'Kisame The Poor Parking Worker'. XD

Nantikan gue di chapter 2 ya readers. Terutama para ladies yang cakep-cakep. Bye-bye...

**-Pein no Kawaii-**

**Hehehe, maaf-maaf kalau fic ini super gak jelas a. k. a super gaje. Ada yang berkenan memberikan saran atau kritik? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : MAS KIS (MASASHI KISHIMOTO! BUKANNYA MAS KISAME!)**

**RATE : UP TO YOU...**

**WARNING : FULL OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo, kembali lagi di fic gaje dimana chara protagonis utama alias hero-nya itu GUE, PEIN! Gue tekanin sekali lagi, GUE, PEIN! Oke, det inaf. *that enough. skor TOEFL Pein tak terdefinisi soalnya*

Setelah gue kemarin menceritakan separuh perjalanan dari kisah sejarah heroik menyangkut caping Akatsuki *heroik mbahmu!*, kini gue mau melanjutkan yang separuhnya lagi. Oke daripada kelamaan membaca intro yang sarat makna ini *seret makna alias gak ada maknanya lah iya* maka nyok kita lanjutkan sesi keduanya.

**3. ) OSIS**

SOSIS? bukan dodol. OSIS! OSIS! Itu tuh topi yang dipakai sama murid-murid SMP atau SMA setiap upacara. Nah, ceritanya gue dapat ilham buat memilih topi jenis ini sebagai alternatif ketiga itu setelah pergi ke gunung Mbuako yang ada di ujung dunia ninja. Tempatnya agak nyelesep-nyelesep gitu jadinya kalah populer sama gunung Myobokuzan tempat para kodok lapuk bertapa. *dikeroyok Fukasaku and the gang*

Tapi lagi-lagi pikiran atau khayalan brilian *khayalan mesum* gue gak sesuai sama kenyataan. Gue kira gunung Mbuako ini gak kalah keren dan tetap bernilai historis kaya gunung Hua Kuo di film yang menceritakan seorang botak sok bijak, beruk sakti, babi lincah, sama brewok goblok yang melakukan perjalanan menuju ke selatan. *barat geblek!*

Di sini, isinya memang beruk berbagai jenis. Gak beda jauh lah sama jenis beruk-beruk yang ada di gunung Hua Kuo itu. Ada monyet biasa, orang utan, siamang, simpanse, lutung, uwa-uwa, sampai-sampai sekilas gue nemuin seekor Pithecantropus Ereksi *Erectus woy* di situ. Tapi yang paling bikin gue eneg adalah bosnya, bos para beruk.

"ENDANG?!" Heboh gue saat melihat sosok si bos gunung Mbuako.

"Endang-Endang bambang gurindang?! Enma songong!" tuh raja beruk menthung kepala gue sampai benjol pakai tongkat emasnya yang bisa mulur panjang.

"Ampun mbah, ampun." gue sujud syukur.

Setelah damai akhirnya gue mengutarakan uneg-uneg gue yang sebenarnya ke dia. Monkey Boss manggut-manggut setuju. Cuma...cuma...CUMA...ada syaratnya.

"Nama gue di dunia shinobi adalah Enma. Tapi julukan khas gue di dunia beruk adalah Sun Bo Kong!" dia menekankan nama Sun Bo Kong sampai ngeden-ngeden.

Firasat gue udah gak enak nih. Buktinya bibir gue rada nyut-nyutan.

Benar saja. Gue...Pein no Kawaii...dipaksa...nyipok...bokong...Endang eh Enma...24 JAM NON-STOP!

Sun : cium.

Bo Kong : pantat.

"Hoeekkk cuih! hoeeekk pueh! hoeeekk juh!" benar-benar tuh beruk nista. Seandainya aja gue gak diancam sama Madara bakal nyuruh si Emon 'ebol' gue kalau seenak udel lepas tanggung jawab maka gak bakalan gue mau ngelakuin hal-hal seniiiiisssstaa tadi. Kalau loe-loe mau tau rasanya kaya apa cipokan sama anus shity Enma itu maka loe wajib latihan dulu nyipok pantat babi habis berkubang di lumpur. Tiga kalilipatnya lah. Bikin gue trauma sama yang namanya pantat primata.

Kalau nyipok pantatnya Konan 48 jam non-stop sih gue mau. *Konan nyiapin gaban di markas*

"Leader, gue berangkat misi dulu yah, un." Deidara minta ijin ke gue sebelum bablas pergi misi buat nyari majalah Hidayah buat gue. *Pein mau tobat setelah dicincang-cincang sama Konan pakai gaban*

"Kalau bisa yang judul covernya 'Kemaluan Mayat Tidak Mau Turun Bagi Si Tukang Zina' Dei. Kayaknya cocok buat gue." *wasalam, author tepar*

"Ayo senpai. Tobi udah gak sabar kepengin jalan-jalan pakai topi ini." tuh bos (Obito) yang sok idiot megangin topi OSIS warna biru yang dipakai di kepalanya.

Tapi...lagi-lagi ya Jashin. Kedua orang itu pulang dengan tangan hampa dan yang paling parah polah tingkah mereka berdua.

Deidara nangis sama kejang-kejang. Tobi ketawa terus seakan-akan habis mengunjungi surga. Ada apa gerangan dengan mereka?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kedua orang anggota Akatsuki yang partneran itu lagi asyik berjalan di trotoar untuk menuju ke Orochimaru Book Shop yang menjual berbagai macam jenis buku. *aslinya sih pedagang emperan. cuma namanya aja yang wah*

"Senpai, main tebak-tebakan yuk." ajak Tobi sambil muter-muter gak jelas.

"Hn, un." jawab Dei asal keluar suara.

"Bis apa yang imut?" tanya Tobi sambil jalan mundur.

" 'Bis'a gue, un."

"Orang apa yang keren?" tanya Tobi sambil salto. *ini orang hiperaktifnya membahayakan publik sumpah*

"Orang cuma gue, un." jawab si rambut kuning dengan rasa enjoy.

"Anak apa yang manis?" tanya Tobi sambil jalan merem dan efeknya dia kejedot pohon. *modar!*

"Anak-anak bilang sih, gue, un." jawab Deidara lagi.

"Mobil apa yang oke?" tanya Tobi sambil ngesot karena habis kejedot pohon.

" 'Mobil'ang gue juga boleh, un."

"Lagu apa yang seksi?" tanya Tobi sambil naik kursi roda yang secara ghaib bisa langsung hadir di TKP. *namanya juga fanfiction. unleash your imagination!*

" 'Lagu'e banget tuh, un." Dei nepuk dadanya.

"Bus apa yang ganteng?" tanya Tobi sambil jalan pakai kedua tangannya dan kaki di atas.

" 'Bus'yet deh gue lagi."

"Udang apa yang paling imut?" tanya Tobi sambil melayang pakai bola angin kaya Avatar A'ang.

" 'Udang'apa jangan gue lagi, un!" bentak si maniak seni. *termasuk air seni*

"Satu lagi ya senpai." ucap Tobi.

Deidara mesam-mesem sombong karena sudah tau jawaban lanjutannya.

"Dara apa yang hermafrodit?"

Mak jleb! Deidara speechless.

Tobi berdehem, "Ehem, kalau bukan Dei'Dara' senpai ya siapa lagi."

Hampir aja tuh topeng monyet meleduk kena C4 sebelum seorang bapak-bapak berjenggot, merokok, dan memakai pakaian PNS berdiri di belakang kedua orang aneh itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Lagi ngapain loe berdua di sini pas upacara bendera berlangsung?" bentaknya melengking campur ngebass.

Suara horror barusan membuat bulu ketek Tobi merinding sama bulu pusar Deidara berdiri. Mereka berdua noleh kompak ke belakang.

"GERANDOOONNGGG?!" teriak Tobi heboh.

"ASU?!" Deidara syok.

Itu Asuma Sarutobi yang lagi menjalani kerja sampingan sebagai guru BP di SMPLB Konohagakure.

Tangan kanan Asuma nyekek leher Tobi, "Jangan samain brewok kece milik gue sama brewok kusut milik setan gerandong."

Tangan kiri Asuma nampong pipi Dei, "Memangnya susah ya ngucapin nama gue secara lengkap?"

"Ampuni Tobi paaakk..." dia mewek sampai-sampai pipis di celana.

"Kenapa loe nangkap kita berdua? Memangnya kita salah apaan, un?" Deidara berusaha membela diri ketimbang memilih nangis kaya Tobi.

Asuma nyawel topi yang dipakai di kepala teroris sama autis itu terus nunjukin tulisan yang tertera di masing-masing sisinya. "Lihat noh! SMPLB Konohagakure."

Akhirnya mereka berdua dipaksa hingga diseret oleh si brewok gerandong supaya mengikuti upacara bersama siswa-siswi yang merupakan teman sepermainan Tobi semua. Tobi sih senang malahan. Sedangkan Deidara?

"Ini rambut apaan? Cukuran anak SMP tuh wajib 3-2-1 kalau cowok. Gue bakalan cukur kuncir kuda sama poni panjang loe sekarang juga." Asuma nyiapin gunting semak-semak buat mangkas rambutnya Deidara tanpa waktu yang lama.

Dengan mata yang super sembab dan ingus yang meler panjang banget, Deidara harus menabahkan hati rapuhnya untuk menerima cobaan hidup sesakit ini. Ditonton oleh puluhan remaja yang sejenis dengan Tobi di tengah lapangan sambil digunduli oleh Asuma membuatnya ingin mati saja.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..ngerti kaya gini gue gak bakalan ikut, un." Deidara meratapi nasibnya yang nista.

"Hah? Loe gak bakalan ikutan UN?" tanya Asuma dengan nada tinggi.

Yang ditanyai manggut-manggut pasrah, "Iya. Yang disuruh sebenarnya itu kan Tobi. Ngerti kaya gini gue gak bakalan ikut, un."

"Hah? Loe udah bego karena masuk SMPLB, gak mau ikutan Ujian Nasional lagi. Gimana sih loe ini?" oalah, gara-gara imbuhan 'un' yang selalu dipakai sama Deidara jadinya si guru BP songong itu salah tanggap.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gue dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain cuma bisa berdadah-dadah ria saat Deidara menaiki kendaraan yang akan membawanya pergi menuju ke kampung halamannya, Iwa. Dia berjanji bakal balik saat poni dan kuncir kudanya numbuh minimal 20 centimeter.

"Dadah Deidaraaa!" teriak gue dan yang lain bersamaan saat kedua kakinya telah berada di atas kendaraan yang siap tancap yaitu...GEROBAK!

"Kalau bisa baliknya yang lama ya. Hitung-hitung irit air soalnya loe kalau cebok ngambil airnya gak kira-kira." kata-kata yang penuh akan majas kekikiran ini sudah jelas terlempar dari mulut basi Kakuzu.

**D**

**E**

**D**

**I**

**D**

**U**

**K**

**U**

**N**

**4. ) Knitting Hat (Kethu)**

Gagal maning gagal maniiiinnggg! Benar-benar nasib gue. Udah tiga kali nyari wangsit sama ilham di tiga lokasi sakral yang berbeda (goa sarang dedemit, kerajaan Nyi Tayuya Kidul Lor Wetan Kulon, gunung Mbuako) tapi tetaaapp aja gagal total. Setelah Sasori mengalami kejadian nista berjudul 'Sasori The Pedicab Driver' lalu Kisame dengan kejadian berjudul 'Kisame The Poor Parking Worker' dan terakhir si Deidara yang harus kehilangan rambut panjangnya di kejadian bernama 'Deidara And Amazing Junior High School' *amazing : luar biasa. SMPLB : amazing junior high school* , maka kini tinggal jalan terakhir yang bakalan gue tempuh. Nyari ilham di tempat yang konon mengandung kesaktian paling mandraguna seantero dunia shinobi.

.

.

.

Gubuk.

Dewa.

Jashin.

.

.

.

"Mau apa loe kemari? Mau cari ribut sama gue ya?" tanya DJ (Dewa Jashin) penuh emosi ke gue saat ngelihat dengan matanya sendiri kalau gue ngetok-ngetok pintunya pakai palu raksasa. *ya iya lah marah wong ngetuknya pakai senjata perang*

"Gini nih Shin, gue kemari mau cari ilham atau minimal petunjuk lah supaya dicarikan alternatif penutup kepala yang pas buat organisasi Akatsuki yang gue ketuain." gue sungkem terlebih dahulu ke DJ biar gak bikin dia tambah ngamuk walaupun harus merelakan nostril indah *gundulmu indah* gue terbakar oleh bau jempol kaki tuh dewa.

Dewa Jashin sewot, "Shin-Shin, Shinta dan Jojo apa? Panggil gue dengan nama Alfonso De Abu Bakar Victoria Jashin Pakukaratan Sihombing Yahweh Kazuki Choi Li Lin. Itu nama kehormatan gue di kalangan jin." *buset. nama apa rel kereta?*

Pein nyatet nama yang gak lumrah itu di secarik kertas, terus nunjukin tuh kertas ke sang dewa ngaco, "Kalau gue singkat jadi ADABVJPSYKCLL gak apa-apa yah?"

"Gak apa-apa kok. Gue kan orangnya humble."

'Humble-humble pala loe penjol! Humble kok doyan nyiksa orang lewat nama.' padahal sih gue juga gak tau apa itu arti humble. Umbel lah gue tau.

DJ kembali duduk di singgasananya yang ternyata adalah kursi balita berwarna ijo bergambar muka orang lagi senyum. "Gimana kabar hamba gue yang paling setia bernama Hidan?"

Gue jawab apa adanya, "Puji Tuhan, kabarnya buruk kok. Kemarin habis kecemplung got sampai kepalanya bocor."

"Good-good." DJ ngacungin jempol. *astaga ini dewa*

Daripada kelamaan basa-basi ngalor-ngidul gak jelas maka gue langsung menceritakan apa permasalahan yang sebenarnya ke dewa gaje itu. Dia mantuk-mantuk dan bersedia untuk membantu asal...

"Carikan gue kaset game PC yang paling keren saat ini. Taruhannya nyawa. Kalau salah maka gue langsung cabut nyawa loe saat itu juga."

Buset, demi kolor gue yang digondol sigung. Kaset game PC yang paling keren saat ini itu apa?! Kalau gagal maka gue bakalan dibikin matek sama dewa sialan itu. Belum ngerasain enaknya kawin lagi. Gue wajib berjuang. Berjuang! *disinari cahaya lampu teplok*

Aha, gue punya ide.

"Ini ABCDEFGHIJKL, sudah gue bawain game PC yang paling keren di abad 22 mendatang." karena gue lupa singakatan namanya yang bikin otak berasap itu maka ABCDEFGHIJKL aja gak masalah kayaknya.

Kedua mata DJ berbinar-binar, "Masa? Cepat-cepat sini masukin ke dalam PC gue yang speknya high-end."

'High-end dari Ethiopia? Layar 14 inch retak, keyboard tombolnya pada nyungsep, mouse nyetrum, sama PC pentium 1 kaya gitu dikatain berkelas?' *padahal Akatsuki malah gak punya komputer blas*

Setelah dimasukin tuh Blu-ray disc bertuliskan 'The Elder Scrolls VI : Holy Shit *edan-edan* ke dalam slot CD/DVD di PC milik DJ, lalu tinggal menunggu aja sampai game-nya diputar.

1 menit...

5 menit...

15 menit...

"Lama amat?!" heboh gue karena kelamaan nungguin.

Di layar muncul tulisan 'Carilah 5 perbedaan di antara kedua gambar ini'. Di bawah tulisan ada dua gambar yang saling bersebelahan. Yang kiri gambar Naruto lagi ngangkang dan yang kanan gambar Sasuke lagi kayang.

"Game apaan nih? Gue kira terusannya Skyrim. Ternyata kaset Blu-ray isinya cuma dua gambar gak mutu kaya gini. Jelas-jelas gambarnya beda bagai bumi sama planet jupiter kaya gini kok disuruh cari perbedaannya segala. Cari mati loe ya?!" kedua bola mata DJ sudah memerah dan di tangan kanannya tiba-tiba muncul gada rujak polo kaya yang dipakai Bima di film kolosal Mahabaratha.

Wajah gue pucat pasi, "Enng..enggak-enggak. Ini mungkin masih intronya aja, hehehe. Tunggu sebentar lagi aja, hehehe." hampir aja gue mampus.

Itu dewa bego herannya kok langsung manut ke omongan gue. Dia perhatikan baik-baik kedua gambar yang terlihat sangat asusila dan jelas-jelas berbeda itu. Tidak ada suara. Hening sampai...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suara super falseto, hyper cempreng, dan over melengking barusan tecipta dari game tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja munculah wajah Kisame di sebelah kanan yang lagi meringis sama ngedipin mata kirinya dan wajah Kakuzu tanpa cadar yang lagi melet sambil ngedipin mata kanannya.

Itu lah game indie horror terbaru di pertengahan tahun 2014 ini yang bakalan menggebrak pasaran. Judulnya adalah...NGILERJO!

Sebelum DJ semaput gue sempat mendengarkan kata-kata terakhirnya yang berbunyi, "Coba pakai knitting hat alias kethu..." terus dia semaput di lantai. Gue injak mukanya terlebih dahulu sebelum cabut.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Pein, gue mau cabut duluan ke Konoha ya. Gue mau nengokin Sasuke yang sudah merindukan si kakak berbakti ini." Itachi meminta ijin dan gue ijinkan karena kebetulan dia gak ada misi.

"Oke, hati-hati Chi. Jangan lupa ya gue dikasih bagian 20 persen ntar."

'Anjrit! Si Pein udah tau kalau gue ke Konoha cuma mau minta duit ke Sasuke karena kantong gue udah kempes.' itu keriput membatin.

Cuma berselang tiga jam semenjak dia pergi pas senja hari, Itachi balik lagi ke markas dengan tubuh yang...babak belur.

"Buset, loe kenapa Chi?" gue langsung nyamperin tuh anak.

Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Mereka pada terheran-heran kenapa si keriput itu pergi mulus tapi pulang bonyok.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh gue. Sakit ngerti." kata Itachi pas anak-anak Akatsuki yang lainnya berusaha membantunya berjalan.

"Sini gue obatin pakai ramuan mujarab." Zetsu nekat ngoles-olesin krim berwarna cokelat ke lebam yang ada di kedua pipi Itachi.

Kakak Sasuke itu langsung namplok tangan Zetsu, "Loe gila apa?! Pupuk kandang itu woy!"

Setelah luka-lukanya agak mendingan, gue mencoba untuk menginterogasi itu orang. Kenapa kok bisa sampai kaya gitu. Dan jawabannya adalah...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Cuma dua puluh ribu Sas?!" Itachi syok berat saat melihat duit yang diterimanya barusan.

Si jambul enthok menatap sinis, "Iya. Segitu aja harusnya loe bersyukur banget. Duit tabungan gue yang mau gue pakai buat beli action figure Teletubbies *seleranya loh* nyusut gara-gara ulah loe aniki."

Itachi pasrah aja. Dimasukannya duit dua puluh ribu ryo yang berwarna ijo dan bergambar Tobirama Senju lagi hormat sambil monyong ke dalam sakunya.

"Nih gue kasih bonus buat loe sama sohib-sohib freak loe di Bakasuki." Sasuke menyerahkan sebungkus kain besar yang entah apa isinya.

"Apaan isinya Sas?" pria muka tuwir itu memanggul pemberian adiknya di atas bahu.

"Isinya banyak." jawab Sasuke. "Ada sempak bekas, sandal bekas, kutang bekas, sama kaos rombeng."

"GILA!"

Itachi sukses ditendang sama Sasuke dari depan kediaman klan Uchiha.

"Dasar ototou yang tak berperikemanusiaan. Kasih sesuatu yang keren kek gitu. Perhiasan, sepatu kets, kemeja baru, atau apalah." Itachi misuh-misuh sendiri di tengah jalan. Kebetulan waktu sudah malam.

Tapi, kesialan tidaklah berhenti sampai Kisame ganteng. Itu lah pepatah yang pantas disematkan kepada organisasi bentukan Madara, Obito, sama gue ini.

Mata belekan Itachi samar-samar menangkap sesosok bayangan orang yang membawa sesuatu besar yang dibungkus oleh kain di kejauhan. Orang itu berlari ke arahnya dan lewat begitu aja.

'Orang itu ngapain sih keburu-buru banget?' pertanyaannya barusan terjawab sudah saat segerombolan orang-orang Konoha berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa senter serta tak lupa senjata.

"Maling-maling!"

"Itu yang nyolong!"

"Hajar!"

Tidak perlu belajar sage mode untuk bisa lolos dari serangan seperti ini.

"WAAAAA!" Itachi langsung angkat kaki sekencang mungkin ke arah timur. Sedangkan maling aslinya ke arah barat. Namun sayangnya, orang-orang malah ngejarnya ke arah timur!

Di depan ada pertigaan lagi. Daripada harus capek-capek ngeluarin genjutsu atau ninjutsu maka Itachi putuskan untuk mengeluarkan kawarimi no jutsu saja.

Orang-orang pada kebingungan di pertigaan. Mereka semua kehilangan jejak sang maling alias Itachi Uchiha. Tapi ada yang aneh. Di tengah-tengah pertigaan itu berdirilah sebuah patung manusia yang sedang berdiri tegap sambil hormat.

"Patung ini perasaan kayak gak ada di sini sebelumnya?" tanya hansip 1.

"Iya benar. Sejak kapan sih Godaime pakai ndadak menaruh benda aneh seperti ini di pertigaan?" komentar hansip 2.

"Sebentar-sebentar. Kita tanyain dulu nih patung. Ehm, permisi?" warga 1 bertanya kepada si patung. *patung kok ditanyain?*

"Iya." jawab si patung yang itu adalah Itachi yang lagi nyamar jadi patung polisi.

"Apakah anda tau kemana perginya sesosok maling yang membawa karung dan memakai topi kethu?" tanya warga 2. *astaga pak, di depan loe persiiiss orangnya*

"Ke kiri."

"Yosh, terima kasih banyak patung polisi. Ayo semua, kita kejar si maling sebelum dia kabur terlalu jauh!" hansip 1 memperovokasi dan para warga pun mengikutinya.

Setelah kerumunan warga geblek itu tak terlihat lagi, Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega. "Fyuuuhh, orang-orang asli Konohagakure memang imbisil semua. Gue kecoh pakai kawarimi no jutsu level newbie aja pada ketipu." Itachi ngelap keringatnya dan bergegas untuk kabur. *memang loe bukan asli Konoha, Chi?*

Belum saja pengguna jutsu mata belekan itu melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan, gerombolan warga tiba-tiba balik lagi menuju ke arahnya.

"Itu diaaaa!" teriak hansip 2.

"Patung polisi gak mungkin hormat pakai tangan kiri!" jerit warga 1.

"WAAAAAAA!" Itachi ngebut secepat kilat bak Minato Namikaze KW 3. Di belakangnya segerombolan warga yang penuh emosi sedang mengejarnya. Dan di depan jalan buntu. Tapi...bukan Itachi namanya kalau tidak dipenuhi ide-ide futuristik.

"Kemana perginya dia? Si maling sialan itu?" hansip 1 nengok-nengok ke segala arah.

"Mustahil dia mampu kabur." ucap warga 2.

Di depan mereka semua, terlihatlah sesosok manusia yang sedang nungging sambil njilat-njilat tangannya pakai lidah. Itachi nyamar jadi kucing mamen!

"Meong..." ini suara Itachi yang dibuat-buat.

"Hah, kucing? Memang ada kucing segedhe dan seaneh ini?" warga 1 merasa heran sampai-sampai dielus-elusnya kepala kucing itu. Kepalanya Itachi.

"Meong, aku kucing dari planet Namex."

Hansip 2 mengangguk paham, "Ohh begitu. Yuk kita cari lagi si maling biadap itu dan jangan ganggu kucing langka ini. Ayo semuanya!"

Lagi-lagi...lagi-lagi...Uchiha Itachi selamat. Dia sampai berdoa kepada Tuhan YME setelah merasa aman dari kejaran warga Konoha.

"Terima kasih ya Tuhan atas kebaikanmu kepada hamba. Hamba menyesal tidak pernah menyembahmu selama ini. Amien." kedua telapak tangannya membasuh muka. Tapi hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah doanya dipanjatkan, para warga balik lagi ke situ.

"Itu dia saudara-saudara! Dia maling yang sesungguhnya!" provokasi hansip 2.

"Mustahil ada planet yang bernama Namex di anime Naruto. Itu cuma ada di dunia Dragon Ball." kata warga 1.

Itachi ngomel-ngomel sendiri, "Gue cabut pujian dan doa yang barusan gue panjatkan Tuhan. Gue resmi atheis lagi!"

Itachi terkepung. Belasan warga Konoha bersiap untuk memukulinya dengan senjata-senjata mengerikan semacam cangkul, pentungan, sekop, kenthongan, sama ulegan.

"Ampuni gue bapak-bapak sekalian. Ampuni gueee..."

"Pak-pak ndasmu! Gue wanita dan bukan pria." warga nomer 7 gak terima karena ternyata jenis kelaminnya adalah betina.

"Iya itu, ampuni gue lah pokoknyaaa..." Itachi sampai sujud-sujud dengan dua telapak tangan yang mengatup.

"Loe kan malingnya? Itu buktinya, kain berisi barang hasil curian sama topi kethu yang loe pakai." hansip 2 nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dua barang milik Itachi.

"Kain ini berisi sempak bekas, kutang bekas, sama kaos rombengan. Gak ada barang berharga yang gue curi satupun" Itachi membela diri dengan berusaha jujur. Kini giliran dia masang tampang sombong ke arah warga.

"Nah, nah, nah? Yang loe curi memang pas sama barang-barang yang hilang milik warga. Malingnya itu maling daleman!"

Perkataan dari warga 1 barusan membuat Itachi lemas seakan habis nguli bangunan 3 hari 3 malam.

Ingat, kesialan tidaklah berhenti sampai Kisame ganteng. Camkan pepatah dari negeri antah berantah ini.

"Ya gustiiii. Tapi memang bukan gue pencurinya." saking kesalnya sampai-sampai si sulung Uchiha itu gigitin jempol kaki kanannya.

"Ya udah kaya gini aja. Gue lihat KTP milik loe." usulan dari hansip 1 ini langsung ditanggapi cepat oleh Itachi.

Hansip 1 mulai membaca data-data yang tertulis di KTP milik cowok tua sebelum muda itu *sudah keriputan sebelum menginjak masa remaja*. "Nama Uchiha Itachi. Tempat tanggal lahir Konoha 9 Juni XXXX. Pekerjaan...pekerjaan...KRIMINAL KELAS S?!"

Mulut Itachi mangap lebar banget kaya pintu masuk goa lawa. Dia lupa kalau pihak pemerintah Konoha terlalu jujur dalam mencantumkan jenis pekerjaan di KTP. Contoh lainnya adalah Jiraiya yang ditulisnya pengangguran mesum sama Izumo dan Kotetsu yang ditulis penjaga gerbang yang tidak sukses.

KESIALAN TIDAKLAH BERHENTI SAMPAI KISAME GANTENG. INGAT INI!

"Kalau bisa jangan serang pantat gue ya soalnya bisulnya belum matang." Itachi memberitahukan pesan terakhir sebelum dieksekusi.

_BAK!_

_BUK!_

_DASH!_

_JDAK!_

"Aaaarrghhh! Bisul gueeeee!"

_PLAK! _

_POK!_

_DUG!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gue aja sampai menitikkan air mata buaya saat mendengar kisah pilu yang barusan dialami oleh Itachi. Kisah yang pantas diberi judul 'Itachi The Unlucky Burglar'.

"Sudah gue bilang berulang kali kalau gue tuh bukan tukang nyolong!"

Oke, abaikan erangan barusan. Kayaknya cerita ini sampai di sini dulu. Gak jadi TWO-SHOT karena ada chapter ketiga yang bakalan membahas masalah asal-usul caping.

Jangan lupa ya, stei cun *stay tune dongo* di fic ini. Bye...*bibir Pein nyipok kamera*

**-Pein no Kawaii-**

**Maafkan author ya karena telah mengingkari janji di awal yang mengatakan jika fic ini akan selesai dalam dua chapter saja. Ternyata tiga, hehehe. :D**

**Ada yang berkenan memberikan saran atau kritik? :)**

**Terima kasiiiiihhh...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : MAS KIS (MASASHI KISHIMOTO! BUKANNYA MAS KISAME!)**

**RATE : UP TO YOU...**

**WARNING : FULL OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Tapi tidak secerah selangkangannya Zetsu. Di mabes Akatsuki *baca : goa*, orang-orangnya yang mirip penghuni sel RSJ kecuali gue *loe malah ketua orang sakit mental* pada teriak-teriak laknat kaya habis melihat Kisame jadi ganteng.

"Kenapa softex gue sekarang diganti sama sabut kelapa sih?!" Konan ngamuk-ngamuk di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kondomnya dibelikan yang standar alias gak bergerigi sama rasanya hambar sih?!" Itachi teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Kenapa gak ada duit buat operasi plastik biar muka gue lekas ganteng sih?!" si hiu biru protes sambil duduk di depan kaca benggala yang langsung retak pas siluman ikan itu ngaca.

"Kenapa tumbal gue diganti sama pithik *anak ayam* baru netas yang matanya gak rabun sama warnanya kuning sih?! Dasar setan alas!" Hidan murka kaya orang gila sungguhan. *memang dia nyaris gila kok*

"Kenapa gue gak dikasih dana buat kampanye gelap sih? Loe tau gak, gue mau bikin tabloid berjudul 'Opor Rakyat' yang isinya fitnah buat jatuhin calon Kage saingan nenek gue, Gaara." Sasori misuh-misuh.

"Kenapa lempung peledak yang biasa gue pesan sekarang diganti sama mercon bantingan sih, un?!" Deidara mbanting mercon yang ada di genggamannya ke tanah saking kesalnya dan malah membuat jempol kakinya melepuh sendiri.

"Tobi mau cebok gak ada air senpai-senpai sekalian. Apa Tobi biarin aja ya?" tuh boncel idiot langsung pakai celana dan membiarkan tumpukan tinjanya yang baunya selangit di lubang kloset.

"Kenapa sih pupuk kandangnya sudah bukan dari tai kebo lagi? Malah sekarang diganti tai amoeba yang ukurannya sangat mikroskopis kaya gini." siluman botani itu sibuk mengamati tumpukan e'e amoeba yang kecil buanget di telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa sih review di fic ini sedikit banget?" gue, Pein no Kawaii, memprotes hal yang paling vital di cerita ini setelah diperintahkan sama authornya. *author dihajar readers*

Dan kesembilan makhluk eksotis *eksotis di mata orang edan* yang beberapa detik lalu marah-marah akhirnya sepakat untuk menemui orang yang dianggap bertanggung jawab atas masalah-masalah yang menimpa kami semua.

"Gue?" Kakuzu nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan. Sarwan." jawab Sasori.

"Ohh Sarwan." si rentenir manggut-manggut.

_DUAK!_

"Goblok! Ya loe lah songong!" Kisame nendang perutnya Kakuzu sampai-sampai sayur toge basi yang beberapa jam lalu dicerna oleh lambungnya muncrat semua.

Hidan nyolok kedua mata ijo itu pakai paku kaya adegan di film 'SAU' *SAW*. "Woy Kuz, kemana duit kita-kita yang setiap minggunya dikasih ke loe buat tabungan kalau ada perlu sewaktu-waktu? Dasar babi ambein!"

"Sakiiit woy, sakiiittt..."

Gue putuskan untuk menengahi pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan ini karena gue punya jiwa lider *ingat, TOEFL Pein skornya tak terdefinisi* yang sangat problem solving. *problem maker lah iya*

"STOOOPPP!" ucap gue keras dan lantang. "Hentikan penganiayaan terhadap Kakuzu sekarang juga!" kata-kata tegas nan berwibawa dari gue barusan sukses membuat anak-anak ajaib Akatsuki yang lain terdiam.

"Makasih Pein, hiks..." si onta Arab merasa terharu sepertinya.

Gue noleh ke arah Kakuzu, "Kuz, memangnya kemana uang tabungan anggota yang lain? Bukannya loe yang megang?" gue nanya sambil mentung kepalanya pakai vas. *lah, katanya hentikan penganiayaan?*

Dia njawab, "Iya. Gue yang megang. Tapi kan buat bayar utang beli empat jenis topi sama dua kali nyablon lambang awan merahnya. Jadinya habis."

"Gak percaya gue. Pasti duitnya dikorupsi sama loe kan buat biaya operasi plastik biar jadi ganteng kaya aktor Jepang bernama Kuraba Susurata itu?" tuduh Zetsu tak berperikehewanan. *soalnya terlalu naif jika menggolongkan makhluk seperti Kakuzu itu ke dalam golongan homo sapiens*

"Gak kok, gak." Kakuzu menyanggah.

"Gak salah maksudnya senpai?" kata Tobi yang tumbenan otaknya lagi jalan.

Gue dorong kepalanya dari belakang supaya ngangguk.

"Tuh kan? Tuh kan dia ngangguk?" gue mencoba memprovisasi. *provokasi dudul!*

"Gue gak korupsiiiii!" raut-raut keputusasaan nampak jelas di wajah abstraknya sekalipun tertutup oleh cadar.

"Loe gak bohong kan kalau loe mengkorupsi duit buat biaya oplas biar muka loe mirip kaya Kuraba Susurata, un?"

Sasori meluncurkan benang cakranya perlahan ke pinggiran gundulnya Kakuzu. Otomatis Kakuzu geleng-geleng sendiri karena ditarik dari pinggir.

"Tuh kan? Tuh kan dia geleng?" lagi-lagi gue mencoba mempengaruhi yang lain dengan trik murahan kaya barusan.

"Kenapa sih kepala gue geleng-geleng sendiri?!" Kakuzu tengak-tengok ke sekelilingnya.

"Kakuzu, loe gue nyatakan bersalah. Siapa yang setuju Kakuzu bersalah?" pertanyaan gue barusan langsung dijawab dengan acungan jari tangan kanan dari seluruh anggota organisasi gelap *suram lebih pantas* yang gue ketuain ini. Termasuk Kakuzu juga ikut ngacung.

"Woy, kenapa lagi-lagi anggota tubuh gue bergerak sendiri?!"

Sasori siul-siul sambil menghitung jumlah semut yang merayap di lantai.

"KAKUZUUUUU! LOE KELUAR DARI GOA EH MABES SEKARANG JUGA DAN JANGAN PULANG SEBELUM BAWA DUIT!" gue langsung nendang pantat baunya Kakus supaya itu orang kikir minggat dari sini sekaligus mempercepat cerita di chapter ini supaya gak kepanjangan.

**W**

**I**

**R**

**O**

**S**

**A**

**B**

**L**

**E**

**N**

**G**

**5. ) Caping.**

Gue, Kakuzu, calon pengganti Bil Get yang paling kece *kere mbah* kini sedang termangu-mangu di depan halte bus. Gak ada duit yang selalu gue puja, sembah, dan banggakan. Gak ada cewek yang bisa gue kecengin seperti saat gue punya duit dulu *memang ada pas loe punya duit?*. Tapi, itu gak masalah karena gue masih punya tampang yang oke. *oke? pala loe jamuran!*

Gue diusir sama Pein dkk gara-gara gue dituduh mengorupsi duit tabungan Akatsuki untuk biaya operasi plastik supaya bisa sekeren Kuraba Susurata. Sang aktor terkenal yang main J-drama atau dorama berjudul 'Boys After Flower' dimana dia berperan sebagai Gu Jun 'Poo', seorang pria super melarat yang hidup di pinggiran taman bunga bangkai. Pas sesuai judulnya.

Daripada gak action-action dan cuma bisa talk-talk maka sudah gue putuskan bulat-bulat sebulat tubuh Chouji untuk memulai karier di bidang...

PENGEMIS.

Kakuzu. Duduk selonjoran gak nggenah di tepian jalan raya dan hanya bermodalkan dirinya sendiri dan sebuah kaleng. Itu aja kalengnya ndadak rebutan sama tukang rongsok.

"Kasihanilah hamba..." rintihnya, memelaaass banget.

Orang-orang pada berlalu-lalang tanpa ada yang peduli.

"Kasihan pak, bu. Belum makan dua hari." padahal sendirinya asyik ngemil molen sebungkus. *dasar!*

Orang-orang tak ada yang peduli juga.

"Kasihanilah hamba. Hamba terkena penyakit kiriman dari orang yang sirik sama hamba." dia menunjukkan sulur-sulur menjijikan di kedua tangannya kepada khalayak.

"Mustahil ada orang yang sirik sama pengemis kere gak punya kelebihan kaya loe!" umpat orang yang lewat dan langsung bikin Kakuzu sewot.

Dibukanya cadar yang selalu menutupi muka buruk rupanya, "Hiks..hiks..,lihat wajah saya. Saya itu jelek karena salah operasi plastik. Dulu saya adalah seorang aktor yang tampan dan laris manis." sambil menunjukkan fotonya Sasuke Uchiha dengan tulisan BEFORE kepada masyarakat.

"Gak mungkin. Palingan juga loe jelek karena kena azab."

"BERISIK!" Kakuzu sampai ngelempar sandal ke orang yang barusan mengomentarinya.

Tak ada yang memberinya receh barang seperak pun sedari tiga jam yang lalu ketika dia memulai ngemis. Terbesit ide gila di otak lumutan miliknya.

Kakuzu tiduran ngangkang di tengah jalan!

"Kasihanilah hambaaa. Hamba ingin mati saja kalau begituuu..." ucapnya sambil terisak-isak. Dia pikir bakal ada orang yang mendadak berbelas kasihan kepada dirinya dalam posisi seperti itu. Namun nihil. Gak ada satu orang pun yang peduli atau cuma sekedar melirik ke arahnya.

'Anjrit! Gue gak dianggap sama sekali nih? Atau jangan-jangan gue pakai jurus invisible ya?' batinnya. *jurus invisible mbahmu!*

Naas selalu hadir menggelayuti laksana cengiran Kisame. Pepatah karangan sesepuh klan Hoshigaki dari antah berantah ini patut direnungkan oleh para anggota Akatsuki.

_TIIIIINNNN..._

Kakuzu menengok ke arah kanan dan sepersekian detik setelahnya...

"Uggghh!" kepalanya terlindas hingga bola mata ijonya mencolot. Otaknya berhamburan kemana-mana. Giginya rontok semua. Kepalanya remuk total. Darah kentalnya yang berwarna merah tua berceceran dan memiliki aroma anyir. Kakuzu tewas mengenaskan setelah kepalanya terlindas mobil.

Lho, kok jadi beralih ke genre suspense berbau gore seperti ini sih? Ulangi!

_TIIIIINNNN..._

Kakuzu menengok ke arah kanan dan sepersekian detik setelahnya...

"Woy loe, loe ngemis yang kira-kira dong. Gue tangkap loe." suara serak-serak gak enak didengar barusan berasal dari mulut Sarutobi Hiruzen. Dia mengenakan seragam hijau tua yang di bagian punggungnya bertuliskan SATPOL PP.

"Mobil SATPOL PP?!" jerit Kakuzu heboh. Dia hampir saja mengambil langkah seribu jika saja tidak digebuki duluan sama orang-orang SATPOL PP. Termasuk Hiruzen di dalamnya.

_BAK!_

_BUK!_

_PLAK!_

_JDUAK!_

Kakuzu tepar terus dilempar kepinggir jalan. *buset! bukannya dibawa untuk dibina malah digebuki terus dilempar begitu saja. kejam nian...*

PELAYAN RESTORAN

Kakuzu nekat. Nekat untuk melamar kerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran cepat saji paling terkenal seantero dunia ninja. Kentongan Pret Chicken. *Kentucky Fried Chicken. author bisa dihantui sama arwahnya Kolonel Sanders nih gara-gara mempermainkan nama produknya*

Itu saja diterima dengan sangat amat terpaksa setelah mengancam untuk tidak berhenti njoget reog di depan kedai KFC jika masih belum diijinkan bekerja.

"Selamat datang di Kentongan Pret Chicken, jilat-kulum-tegang-nikmat-muncrat! Ada yang bisa gue bantu?" Kakuzu melayani customer yang ada di hadapannya dengan ramah tamah. Padahal sekalipun perkataannya terdengar lembut namun auranya masih terasa sadis.

"Mottonya ngeres banget ya?" sang customer yang memakai pin di kerah bertuliskan 'Hokage Wannabe' itu mengomentari motto dari restoran waralaba Kentongan Pret Chicken ini.

Padahal sih maksud sesungguhnya itu jilat kulit ayamnya, kulum dagingnya, tegang perasaannya, merasa kenikmatan, dan terakhir muncratlah liur sang konsumen karena keenakan. Tapi karena gak mampu membuat kalimat motto dengan lebih sopan lagi ya begitulah jadinya.

"Gue mau pesan nasi, dada ayam crispy, sama minumnya cola." kata sang pelanggan yang ternyata itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakuzu menghitung harga keseluruhan di mesin kasir, "Beres. Total semuanya 30.000 ryo."

"Hah? Mahal amat? Nasi 2.000 ryo, dada ayam 7.000 ryo, sama minuman colanya 2.500 ryo. Seharusnya harga totalnya tuh..." dia langsung mengeluarkan hape bututnya buat menghitung melalui aplikasi kalkulator. "...11.500 ryo."

Kakuzu geleng-geleng, "Maaf, gak bisa. Totalnya tetap 30.000 ryo karena baru-baru ini ada pajak yang bernama PPK."

"PPK?" Naruto menautkan alis.

"Pajak Pembangunan Konoha." jawab partner Hidan itu seenak udel. Padahal aslinya Pajak Privat Kakuzu. *dasar setan duit*

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Fuuuhh, ya udah lah. Padahal gue sering langganan di sini pakai menu ini tuh selalu habisnya 11.500 ryo terus." dia menyerahkan tiga lembar uang bernominal masing-masing 10.000 ryo berwarna ungu dan bergambar Senju Hashirama lagi pose peace sambil juling kepada Kakuzu.

"Nih makanannya." tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau sebangsanya, itu maniak fulus menyerahkan piring berisi menu pesanan Naruto sama segelas minuman dingin.

Wajah Naruto masih tenang-tenang saja saat menerima menu pesanannya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena otak pas-pasan miliknya merasakan ada keganjilan.

"Apa iniii?!" telunjuk kirinya menowel-nowel potongan daging ayam yang ada di atas piring. "Ini bukan bagian dada gue jamin. Ini anus!"

Kakuzu membantah, "Itu dada ayam mas."

Ada satu lagi yang janggal. "Terus minumnya? Apa ini woy! Gelasnya bertuliskan cola. Tapi isinya?"

Itu...air cucian piring. *yeiks*

"Anus!"

"Dada!"

"Dubur!"

"Dada!"

"Asshole!"

"Chest!"

Adu debat gak mutu itu menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang lain.

"Di KFC gak ada menu anus crispy!"

"Ad eh gak ada memang. Itu dada spesial yang dibentuk mirip bagian anus!"

"Berani anus loe bengkak kalau bohong?"

"Berani!"

Sesosok pria tua botak, memiliki kutil yang cukup banyak di wajah, keriputnya menyaingi Itachi, berdiri di belakang Kakuzu sedari tadi. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah linggis karatan yang entah apa gunanya itu. Name-tag di bagian dada sebelah kanan tertulis 'Manager : Hiruzen Sarutobi'. *dia lagi?*

"Kakuzu, nungging." instruksi darinya.

Sepuluh detik kemudian...

"IYYYAAAAAWWWWWW!"

Sang rentenir kikir yang fakir itu, nyungsep di parkiran KFC dengan secarik surat PHK di sisinya. Dan yang paling mengenaskan adalah...anusnya bengkak setelah disodok linggis!

PENULIS

Kakuzu telah memantapkan niatnya untuk menjadi seorang penulis. Iya betul, penulis pemirsa!

Itu semua terjadi secara singkat sesingkat jalan pikirannya *dihajar pakai sulur* setelah menonton acara infotainment berjudul 'Silit' yang kebetulan kemarin pas membahas seorang penulis sukses buku 'Hari Puter' yang bernama J. K. Loreng.

Maka dari itu Kakuzu telah membulatkan tekadnya sebulat payudara Tsunade Senju untuk bekerja keras membuat sebuah karya berbentuk buku cerita. Apalagi kisah sukses si J. K. Loreng tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Berasal dari orang yang hidup susah, merana, dan terlunta-lunta. Kalau J. K. Loreng punya ide membuat karya Hari Puter pas naik kereta api, kalau Kakuzu lain lagi. Dia punya ide membuat sebuah karya pas lagi boker mencret di WC mamen!

'Gue bakalan bikin cerita fantastis nan bombastis kaya Hari Puter itu. Judulnya emm...'

_Bruuuttt...preeettt..._

'Aha! Kakuzu The Hero! Iya betul tuh, betul banget. Genrenya petualangan, kalau bisa nyaris tanpa typo, multichapter, terus lebih-lebih kalau sekalian dibumbui unsur romance. Hihihi.'

_Prepet...preeeet...brut..._

Udah ah di skip aja ya. Ntar author bisa di-flame sama readers yang lagi makan pas baca chapter ini. XD

Seorang Kakuzu, nekat melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang bau menuju ke sebuah kantor penerbit di seantero desa besar ninja. Dia bersiap untuk mempersuasi pihak penerbit supaya mau menerbitkan karyanya.

Penerbit pertama (Konoha) : Kakuzu ditolak.

Penerbit kedua (Suna) : Kakuzu diusir.

Penerbit ketiga (Konoha) : Kakuzu diomelin.

Penerbit keempat (Iwa) : Kakuzu digampar.

Penerbit kelima (Kiri) : Kakuzu ditendang.

...

Penerbit kedua belas (Konoha) : Kakuzu hampir dicincang.

"Eh buset-buset, semua penerbit yang sudah gue samperin ngeri-ngeri semua. Persis Hidan sadisnya." keluh itu rentenir sambil berjalan terseok-seok di trotoar.

"Tapi gak apa-apa. Gue harus tetap semangat! J. K. Loreng pun konon katanya sempat ditolak sama banyak penerbit sebelum karyanya diterbitkan pada akhirnya." *ya elah, tapi kan dia ditolak dengan baik-baik? gak kaya loe yang ditolak dengan anarkisme Kuz*

"Permisi..." ucap Kakuzu dengan sopan ketika memasuki kantor penerbit yang ketiga belas di desa Kumogakure.

"Masuk." jawab seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk sambil merokok di meja kerjanya. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin di situ.

Kakuzu syok berat sampai-sampai mangap lebar banget pas mengetahui kalau pria itu ternyata adalah...

"Hiruzen Sarungan?!"

"Sarutobi bego! Sarungan-sarungan, enak banget kalau mbacot ente ya." sahut Hiruzen. *ini orang kok perasaan muncul terus ya?*

Setelah duduk, Kakuzu langsung to the point mengutarakan tujuannya mengapa dia menemui pihak penerbit di gedung ini.

"Ohh begitu. Jadi loe mau supaya kantor kita menerbitkan cerita karangan loe?" tanya Hiruzen sembari menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang super kebul ke muka Kakuzu. Untung si onta Arab itu pakai cadar.

Kakuzu mengangguk sumringah, "Iya-iya. Ini cerita karangan gue bos. Baca dulu aja." dia menyerahkan naskah ceritanya yang bentuknya...euh, kusam terus kuwes-kuwes gak jelas gitu lah pokoknya.

Bola mata Hiruzen menelusuri kata demi kata dan kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis panjang lebar di situ. Ini isi ceritanya...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**KAKUZUU DE HERO**

**aku bangkit dri tmpt tidur. ini mash pagi sob. tp tenang ajah kog, saya bakalan menggebrak world dgn tangan-tangan kekar aq ini. namaqu CLOUD KAKUZU TIDUS. mukaku tampaaannn banget. tiga kalilipat daripada tampange onoki lah pokoke.**

**otot kekar men, otak jenius melebihi albret engsel, gesit lincah irit bak honda repo, bibir lumayan tebal truz eksotic kalo b uwat cipokan french fries, kejantanan panjang-kekar memuaskan ledis lah pokoknyah. **

**"kakussuuu" ini yang tereak-tereak nyaring sesosok cewe yang lg kejepit batu. mukanya berdarah darah truz uzuznya pada keluar sob. ngeri beut lah ngeliat nyah.**

**"APAAAAAA?" saya samperin dya. sy mau tolong dya dgn cara yg paling gak sakit n pnuh rasa kemanusiaan bgt.**

**"HYAAAAATTT" gue tusuk pala nya pake pedang andalan aq yg bernama hololoenfreudbrutisweqa. namanyah abstrak supaya gk ada yg ngmbarin coy.**

**itu cewe matek lgsng. gue doain biar dosanya diampuni Dewa Jashin...**

**sepulang dr menolong cewe yg kejepit batu saya dihadang sama sekumpulan monster se gedhe godzila.**

**"siapa nama kamu? akan kuhancurkan dunia hahaha" kata monster yang mukanyah lbh juelekz dr muka babeh gwe.**

**"namaq CLOUD KAKUZU TIDUS. sang pahlawan bumi pretiwi ini yg bakalan menumpaz org jht ky kalian kalian ni.**

**"kakuzu tidus yg ganteng beud"**

**"ai lof yu cloud kakuzu nikah yuk sama aq"**

**warga skitar pd manggilin nama saya karna kesengzem..,**

**"menumpaz org jahat ky kite-kite? mimpi kalee loe, , , hajar preen!" moster monster yg ukuran tubuhnya lebh gedhe dr saya itu menyerang aq bersamaan. aku takut karena badan mreka super jumbo tapi tnang aja kog..**

**"HENSHIN!" gue berubah jadi ultraman yang zuper gagah perkosa dan nama nyah adalah ULTRAMAN DOLLAR AMERICA..**

**"ciyat !" aq tendang moster prtama sampek dia burut di celana..**

**"ahh" monster ke 2 tepar setelah guwe hantam telor burung nyah,**

**"kakuzu punch.." makluk jahat ktiga mati tanpa per lawanan**

**TETETET TETETET**

**MAAFKARNATIBA-TIBACAPSLOCKSAMASPASINYARUSAKPAKPENERBIT**

**INTINYAKAKUZUTHEHEROTAMATDENGANDAMAISENTOSA**

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Hiruzen Sarutobi, 75 tahun, tak kuasa menahan perasaan sangaaatt aneh yang berkecamuk di dada bengeknya. Nafasnya naik turun tak beraturan, sorot matanya seakan-akan kosong, bibirnya datar, intinya...ekspresinya poker face.

"Bagaimana pak? Diterima? Terus kalau diterima gue dapat honor berapa ya?" Kakuzu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil cengar-cengir sendiri. Sudah gak sabar pengin dapat duit, terkenal, terus diganderungi cewek-cewek.

Tangan kanan kakek tua yang nongol terus di chapter 3 itu masuk ke saku celananya. Kemudian mengambil hapenya dan menekan angka 911 di keypad. Terakhir menghubunginya.

"Halo, di sini ada orang gila psikopat yang mengerikan. Alamat di jalan Kukira Takada no. 13, Kumogakure. Terima kasih banyak ya, akan saya tunggu."

Panggilan selesai.

Hiruzen menatap mata Kakuzu.

Kakuzu balas menatap mata Hiruzen. Dia berkedip-kedip berulang kali.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kakuzu...stroke mendadak!

PETINJU

Kakuzu masih belum menyerah! Tapi kali ini dia akan bersumpah untuk mengakhiri kenistaan dan kesialan juga kemelaratan yang menerpanya entah itu berhasil atau...gagal. *wuih, heroik!*

Kebetulan ada event tinju kelas teri yang diselenggarakan di Sunagakure. Dan yang paling membuat hatinya senang adalah biaya pendaftarannya.

Gratis brother!

Sudah gitu dapat hadiah kaos putih bergambar Gaara lagi ngacungin telunjuknya ke arah udara dengan ekspresi layaknya proklamator sejati. Di bawah gambar ada tulisan 'Coblos No. 2'. *nenek Chiyo kurang modal kayaknya. cuma bisanya menebar fitnah doang lagi timsesnya*

Kebetulan Kakuzu mendapat giliran bertanding pertama kali.

"Inilah dia kita sambut, petinju amatiran yang akan bertanding di pertandingan giliran pertama kali ini. Disudut kiri ring..." tangan kiri sang pembawa acara mengarah menuju peserta yang akan disebut olehnya.

Rambut panjang, muka pucat kaya mayit, mata licik bin picik, aura lekong kombinasi siluman.

"Oroooooooooooooooooooooo..."

Itu Orochimaru! Entah kesambet jin genteng atau jin galon, dia nekat mengikuti event ini pemirsa sekalian.

"...chiiimaaarruuuuuuuuu."

Teriakan demi teriakan serta raungan demi raungan penonton bergemuruh dengan keras menyambut tampilnya si ular sawah bangkotan itu.

Orochimaru mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas sehingga bau keteknya yang amat terkutuk menguar di seluruh ring.

"Heyahahaha." dia ketawa-ketiwi.

Sang pembawa acara melanjutkan, "Dan di sudut kanan ring..." tangan kanannya mengarah ke sosok yang sudah jelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu.

"Kakus."

_krik...krik...krik..._

_krik...krik..._

Penonton gak ada yang bereaksi. Semuanya anteng kaya lagi mendengarkan ceramahnya nenek Chiyo sang calon Kage bernomor urut 2 yang terkenal doyan menyindir lawan politiknya.

"Kenapa nama gue gak diucapkan sepanjang dan sebombastis Oro sih?! Terus ya, nama gue itu Kakuzu. Bukan sinonimnya jamban itu ngerti!" si cadar buluk ngomel-ngomel ke pembawa acara.

"Maaf, ehm ehm tenggorokan gue mendadak serak. Terus tentang nama memang di sini tertulisnyanya Kakus." padahal ini aslinya cuma alasan doang lho.

Wasit memasuki ring tinju. Kedua petinju saling mendekat ke tengah arena.

"Hah?!" Kakuzu mangap.

"Astajim?!" Orochimaru melongo.

Wasit pertandingan tersenyum sehingga gigi ompongnya nongol.

"Sarungan?!"

"Sensei?!"

Orochimaru sempat sungkem terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya Hiruzen ngemplang jidatnya Kakuzu, "Sarungan moyang loe Pithecantropus! Sarutobi o'on. Sarutobi!" dia ngomong sampai ngeden-ngeden.

Gak pakai mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan gak bermutu dari mereka bertiga, dewan juri langsung memukul panci. *loncengnya dicolong penyamun*

_TANG TONG TENG..._

"Ini dia ronde pertama. Orochimaru mendekati Kakuzu. Kakuzu mendekati Orochimaru. Lalu, lalu...mereka cipokan!"

"Salah dongo!" bentak Kakuzu plus Orochimaru kompak.

"Orochimaru menyerang sekali namun Kakuzu mampu menghindar. Giliran Kakuzu sepertinya yang akan menyerang. Ya ya, dia bersiap..."

Kakuzu menarik ke belakang siku kanannya untuk melancarkan right hook.

_BUAKKK!_

"Kakuzu berhasil...dipukul keras oleh Orochimaru tepat di bagian pipi!" *lho?*

"Dasar ular sawah. Gue gak bakalan kalah demi duit." ucap Kakuzu penuh emosi.

"Hehehe, coba aja kalau bisa." balas Orochimaru sembari melet-melet.

"Orochimaru melancarkan jab ke arah perut Kakuzu namun..."

_-seeett-_

Kakuzu menghindar ke kanan mode matrix.

_JDUK!_

"...yang kena malah 'anu'nya!"

"Emaaakk..." Kakuzu njungkal seketika dan kedua telapak tangannya memegangi telor kembarnya yang pastinya ngilu setengah mampus.

"Seharusnya ini merupakan pelanggaran bagi pihak Orochimaru namun..."

Hiruzen menggeleng.

"...wasit sepertinya mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak ada pelanggaran."

"ANJING!" umpat partner Hidan itu sambil berupaya bangkit dari njungkalnya.

"Pertandingan dilanjukan. Orochimaru memberikan dua kali pukulan swing namun kali ini Kakuzu sukses menghindar. Kakuzu giliran membalas dengan..."

Secepat kilat rentenir pelit itu melayangkan...kakinya!

_JDAK!_

"Akh!" Orochimaru guling setelah ubun-ubunnya dihantam tumit Kakuzu.

"Pelanggaran! Poin dikurangi!" kata Hiruzen tegas.

"Lho, bukannya ini olahraga boxing?!" Kakuzu menghampiri pak tua yang sudah nongol berulang kali di fic ini sampai readers bosan melihat ulahnya.

"Benar ini boxing alias tinju. Dan tinju gak boleh pakai ceker, ngerti?!"

"Thai boxing bukannya boleh nendang?" tanya Kakuzu songong.

"Wuuu!" penonton 1 melempar kulit duren.

"Geblek loe!" penonton 2 ngacungin thumb down.

"Dasar curang!" Sasuke nyorakin. *lah, dia ikut nonton toh?*

"Ya saudara-saudari hadirin di sini, sepertinya peserta bernama Kakuzu itu tidak tau sama sekali tentang peraturan tinju."

"Lha itu apa?" bogem kiri Kakuzu menunjuk ke arah sebuah spanduk rombeng berwarna merah yang berada di atas pintu masuk gedung.

TAI BOXING.

"Itu Tai dan bukannya Thai. Disebut tai karena pesertanya masih bau kencur semua di dunia tinju." omongan Hiruzen barusan membuat Kakuzu lemas mendadak.

"Pertandingan berlanjut. Masih tersisa setengah menit untuk menyelesaikan ronde pertama. Orochimaru mendekati Kakuzu. Kakuzu mundur terus dan terus hingga terpojok di tali pembatas ring. Kakuzu tidak mampu berkelit sama sekali. Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Anjrit, kaki gue kesangkut tali edan ini. Wasit sit, hentikan sementara dong!" jerit Kakuzu super panik. Tapi apes, wasit Sarutobi malah lagi sibuk foto selfie pakai tongkat selfie di arena. *gila ini wasit sumpah*

Orochimaru nyengir ala siluman ular Nagin, "Mati loe Kuz!"

"Orochimaru menonjok wajah Kakuzu dengan pukulan yang membabi buta tidak beraturan."

_BAK!_

Mata ijo Kakuzu bonyok.

_BUK!_

Gigi tonggos Kakuzu copot.

_BIK!_

Hidung pesek Kakuzu...makin pesek lagi!

_BUK!_

Pipi Kakuzu lebam gedhe.

_BAK!_

Cadar Kakuzu lepas.

"Woah! Masker aneh yang menutupi muka peserta bernama Kakuzu lepas setelah dihantam berkali-kali oleh peserta bernama Orochimaru. Entah mengapa saya merasa malas untuk mengomentari jalannya pertandingan setelah melihat langsung wajah yang terbilang sangat mistis bin keramat itu."

Kakuzu kelimpungan. Orochimaru menghentikan pukulannya karena tangannya tiba-tiba keseleo. Ambruklah dia di atas ring.

_Gubrak!_

Hiruzen langsung menghampiri sosok Kakuzu yang tepar di lantai ring. Kemudian dia mulai menghitung mundur.

"Dua...satu..."

"Amsyong! Cuma dua hitungan?!" sedetik setelah protes Kakuzu langsung tepar permanen.

"Saudara-saudari sekalian, kita sambut pemenang di pertandingan pertama gelaran tinju berjudul Tai Boxing yang diselenggarakan sebagai ajang kampanye calon Kazekage bernomor urut 2. Ini diaaa..."

Orochimaru mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan raut wajah sangat bahagia. Jarang-jarang dia tidak dinistakan di fic bergenre humor/parody. Itu batinnya.

Tiba-tiba kaki kiri wasit Hairuzen dipegang oleh tangan seseorang. Dia spontan menengok dan langsung mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Kakuzu.

"Gue sumpahin..." suaranya lirih lagi serak mirip kaya setan-setan di film horror.

Bapaknya Asuma itu menelan jigongnya yang penuh bakteri. Glek.

"...supaya keturunan loe..."

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di wajah penuh kutil Hiruzen.

"...dinistakan sama orang psiko."

Saking takutnya dia sampai mulas terus kepengin be'ol.

~Barangsiapa yang teraniaya maka berdoalah. Niscaya doamu akan dijawab sekalipun wajahmu sama-sama buruknya dengan perilakumu.~

(Kitab Jashin, surat Bar-Bar : 99)

Dari langit yang mendung tiba-tiba saja munculah sambaran halilintar menuju ke arah gedung tempat diselenggarakannya pertandingan Tai Boxing.

_CTAAARRR!_

"Aaaaahhhh!" Hiruzen semaput.

"Gwaaahh!" Oro gosong terus pingsan.

"Nyaaakk!" Kakuzu juga kena karena berada di dekat tempat sambaran. Kritis. (-_-)"

~Siapapun yang berdoa pada saat dia dianiaya namun pada saat tersebut mukanya lebih buruk daripada muka-ku (Jashin) maka sesungguhnya dia akan ikut terkena laknat dari-ku.

(Kitab Jashin, surat Rampok : 13)

Sebenarnya Dewa Jashin tidak sedang mendengarkan doa dari hati Kakuzu. Dia cuma sedang syok berat saat memainkan game 'Ngilerjo' pemberian dari gue (Pein) dan kebetulan tombol SHIFT di keyboard-nya kepencet. Itu tombol buat mengaktifkan petir.

Lalu tentang kutukan dari Kakuzu itu benar-benar terjadi. Keturunan Hiruzen yang dinistakan oleh orang gila adalah Asuma. Dan orang psikonya adalah Hidan. XD

**S**

**I**

**T**

**O**

**G**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**H**

**E**

**N**

**G**

Awan kumulus bergerombol di langit sore. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menutupi tirai jingga di angkasa raya. Saling berpadu satu sama lain untuk memberikan pemandangan elok bagi makhluk di atas tanah. Senja...telah...tiba.

_kaak...kaak...kaaak..._

Suara gagak yang berkoak menambah kesempurnaan suasana senja kali ini. Di hari ini. Namun, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi sesosok pria bermuka buruk rupa, bernasib apes, dan berkantong super kempes yang sedang berjalan terseok-seok melewati atas jembatan. Dia sempat berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar menengok ke dasar jembatan. Melihat indahnya pantulan cahaya matahari senja yang berwarna oranye, menyejukan netra.

"Gue kangen kalian..." gumamnya lirih. Perlahan tapi pasti, bayangan kawan-kawannya yang berada di dalam satu naungan organisasi bernama Akatsuki nampak di permukaan sungai itu. Sungai yang sangat kumuh karena penuh sampah. Berarti Akatsuki itu identik dengan sampah dan kekumuhan.

"Kuz, loe jangan korupsi ya. Nih gue mau setor duit. Buat gue pribadi lho ya, bukan buat loe."

Ucapan Sasori terngiang di telinganya. Sedang apa bocah cebol maniak boneka itu ya?

"Woy Zu, loe jangan ngitungin duit mulu. Gue mau ambil duit tabungan gue buat beli pakan ikan yang penuh nutrisi buat ikan-ikan kesayangan gue."

Kisame ya? Satu-satunya hal yang gak bisa bikin dia (Kakuzu) sedih saat mengingatnya adalah karena muka horrornya. Kesedihan masih kalah jauh ketimbang rasa eneg.

"Un, jangan lupa Kuz beliin gue lempung yang biasa gue pesan. Awas lho kalau duitnya loe tilep, un."

Sosok laki-laki berambut kuning yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai banci, bencong, lekong, bishie, hode, weirdo, sama orang-orang itu membuatnya kangen. Kangen ingin mendengarkan suara un-nya yang aneh namun punya sensasi tersendiri di sukma.

"Akatsuki ya..." setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang bonyok karena masih dalam tahap penyembuhan setelah dua hari yang lalu dihajar sama Orochimaru di event Tai Boxing.

"Apakah gue masih bisa balik?" dua tetes...tiga tetes...empat tetes...air matanya terus berjatuhan.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Kuping Kakuzu mendengarkan suara tangisan. Tepatnya, tangisan seorang pria. Itu berasal dari seberang sisi jembatan sana. Dia berada di sisi kiri sedangkan Kakuzu berada di sisi kanan.

"Gue mau mati aja." pria itu nekat berdiri di atas pagar jembatan setinggi satu setengah meter. Kemudian dia membuka botol kecil bertuliskan 'Poison' yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di genggaman tangan kiri.

"Jangan!" dengan sigap Kakuzu segera berlari kencang menuju ke arah pria itu.

"Apa mau loe?" tanya pria itu kepada sang manusia kikir. "Apa loe mau mencegah gue buat mengakhiri hidup?!" dia mulai mendekatkan permukaan botol ke arah mulutnya.

"Jangan woy, jangan!" lagi-lagi Kakuzu menginterupsi.

"Gue jamin alasan loe mencegah gue karena alasan dosa lah, neraka lah, mengecewakan orang yang disayangi lah, sayang sama masa depan lah, terus terus..."

Kakuzu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kalau itu sih gue gak peduli. Mau loe dijadikan jongos di akherat sana pun i don't care."

Tanda tanya gedhe nongol di atas kepala pria botak itu, "Lha, lantas kenapa loe mau mencegah gue?"

"Gue cuma mau minum racun yang loe pegang buat bunuh diri!" orang tua bercadar buluk itu melompat ke pembatas jembatan lalu manjat ke atas.

"Jangan dodol. Ini dosis khusus buat satu orang supaya cepat K. O." pria yang memiliki codet di atas alis kanan itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan tangan jorok Kakuzu yang sedang berupaya untuk merebut botol kecil berisi racun itu.

"Gue juga pengin mati!" kata Kakuzu lantang.

"Tapi ini racun milik gue!" sahut pria berkumis tebal bak Pak Raden itu.

"Buat gue aja sini!" rebut Kakuzu.

"Minggir loe bangke onta!" hujat sang pria botak.

Mereka terus memperebutkan botol racun yang aslinya difungsikan buat membunuh tikus-tikus itu sampai gak nyadar kalau keseimbangan masing-masing goyah.

"UWAAA!" jerit Kakuzu histeris. Tangan kanannya yang jorok mencengkeram botak si pria sampai akhirnya pria itu ikut terjun.

"KAMPRET!" umpat si pria botak.

_JEBYUUURR!_

Mereka berdua basah kuyup. Sungai itu dangkal alias gak dalam jadinya mereka gak bisa bunuh diri di situ. Kakuzu memutuskan untuk berdiri menyandar pembatas jembatan dengan tubuh yang basah mirip tikus got. Begitu juga pria itu. Racun tikus yang diperebutkan hilang terbawa arus sungai.

"Hoy..." pria yang punya codet di atas alis kanan membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn?" Kakuzu noleh sedikit.

"Kalau boleh tau, masalah loe apa?" tanya si PB (Pria Botak). *mulai kali ini kita sebut dia dengan inisial PB biar gak kepanjangan. bukan Point Blank tapi...pria botak*

"Gue..." si onta Arab menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "...diusir sama konco-konco sependeritaan dan sepenistaan. Gue dituduh korupsi duit mereka. Padahal aslinya nggak." Kakuzu ngempos.

"Nggak salah kan?"

"Edan! Nggak ya nggak. Duit mereka habis karena buat beli empat puluh buah topi gaje sama nyablon berkali-kali. Haaahh nasib-nasib. Gue boleh balik asal dapat duit. Dan sudah gue lakukan empat job yang berbeda namun...gatot coy."

PB merenung sejenak. "Gue juga hampir sama. Masalah finansial. Bisnis gue yang ada di berbagai penjuru desa besar shinobi bangkrut berurutan gara-gara terlilit utang yang guedhe buanget."

"Bisnis?" Kakuzu menyahut.

PB manggut-manggut.

"Bisnis apa?" lanjut si kikir.

"Bisnis rongsok, toko sempak, ternak amoeba, semuanya hangus." keluh PB dengan tampang suram.

Kakuzu nepok jidat, "Pantas. Ketiga jenis usaha loe melenceng jauh dari garis kenormalan semua."

"Alah bacot loe!" omel PB.

Tak terasa senja hampir usai. Langit mulai menggelap dan sang surya sudah kembali ke peraduannya di ufuk barat.

"Hiks...hiks..." PB nangis-nangis lagi. Berkali-kali air matanya dihapus pakai lengan.

"Huwaaa..." Kakuzu ikutan nangis. Berharap air matanya berubah jadi mutiara seketika namun jelas-jelas 1000% MUSTAHIL!

Seorang pria tua tiba-tiba saja lewat di atas jembatan dengan menunggangi sepeda kumbang keluaran era dinasti Han. Dia kebetulan membawa radio yang dipasang di stang sepeda super jadulnya.

~Tikus makan sabun...tikus makan sabun...sabun mandiku dikotori...aku tersadar menjadi takuut...~

Tangisan bombay Kakuzu mendadak mandheg, PB melotot secara tiba-tiba. Keduanya menoleh serempak ke arah si pengonthel sepeda kumbang era dinasti Han yang jika diamati baik-baik itu adalah...

Hiruzen Sarungan! *Sarutobi*

Kakuzu langsung murka berat karena ingin membalaskan dendam kesumatnya. "HEYAAAAAHH!"

Menyadari dirinya sedang dalam bahaya, Hiruzen mencoba mengayuh pedhalnya sekuat tenaga untuk kabur dari situ. Namun yang kau tunggangi itu bukan sepeda macam Polygon Zen. Pedhalnya copot!

"Wuaaaa!"

_BRAAAKKK!_

Hiruzen kepalanya lepas ups maksudnya giginya yang pada lepas. Tanpa perlu dihajar sama Kakuzu dia sudah semaput dengan damainya di tepian sungai kumuh.

Kakuzu menghampiri radio yang ada di sepeda kumbang itu. "Ini lagunya gak sesuai sikon." terus diputar-putarnya tuas bunder di radio itu.

~kresek...kresek...kresek...Ya bertemu lagi dengan kita di acara Tanya-Jawab-Asal. Kali ini tamu kita yang akan diberi rentetan pertanyaan ngawur adalah pengarang sukses novel 'Hari Puter' yang bernama J. K. Loreng. Konon beliau baru saja meluncurkan buku seri ketiga yang berjudul 'Hari Puter Versus Tong Sam Cong'...~

'Gue kapok sama itu pengarang.' batin Kakuzu. Trauma dia sepertinya.

~kresek...kresek...Mahabarhaaaatt Mahabarhaaaattt...~

Kakuzu nengok ke PB. PB geleng-geleng. Kakuzu manggut-manggut.

~kresek...kresek...kresek...kresek...Kalau kamu merasa sakit tidak sembuh-sembuh dan tidak tau harus pergi berobat kemana maka datanglah ke klinik Tong Seng! Di sini kamu akan diberikan obat oleh tabib mujarab dan juga penyuluhan singkat secara gratis! Dijamin sembuh dalam dua kali 48 jam saja. Testimoni dari seorang pasien bernama Bapak Kakashi Hatake : Dulu saya sering berak di celana tanpa sebab. Setelah berobat ke Klinik Tong Seng saya jadi sering berak sembarangan tanpa sebab. Terima kasih Klinik Tong Seng! Testimoni kedua dari seorang anak seorang pasien yang bernama Sakura Haruno : Dulu bapak saya susah tidur alias insomnia. Setelah berobat ke Klinik Tong Seng bapak saya jadi tidur untuk selamanya. Terima kasih Klinik Tong Seng! Ya itulah segelintir testimoni alias pengakuan langsung dari para pasien atau keluarganya yang telah berhasil sembuh setelah berobat ke Klinik Tong Seng. Tunggu apalagi? Klinik Tong Seng beralamat di jalan Jenderal Danzou No. 15 Konohagakure. Telepon 0238765985. Diskon 1% bagi pasien yang berobat hari ini juga.~

Kakuzu geleng-geleng sendiri. Noleh ke PB. PB lagi asyik nyatet alamat Klinik Tong Seng sama nomer teleponnya sekalian. Kakuzu sweatdrop.

~kresek...kresek...kresek...Kuuga ksatria baja hitaaamm. Kuuga pembela kebenaraaann. Kuuga memang kuat sekaleee...~

Kakuzu noleh ke PB. PB lagi sibuk petantang-petenteng kaya Baja Hitam. Kakuzu sewot.

~kresek...kresek...aahhh ohhh yes fuck me...~

Channelnya langsung diganti sama Kakuzu. Takut dosa *halah*. Padahal di belakangnya PB masang tampang ngarep.

~kresek...Yang hujan turun lagi di bawah payung hitam kuberlindung. Yang ingatkah kau padaku di jalan ini dulu kita berdua. Basah tubuh ini, basah rambut ini, kau hapus dengan sapu tanganmu...~

Kakuzu sama PB udah pewe di tengah jalan sambil mewek bareng-bareng. Sambil ndengerin lagu lawas ini, Endang S. Taurina - Antara Benci Dan Rindu. Sejoli abnormal itu sedang asyik meratapi nasib.

"Huwaaaa..."

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Huweee..."

"Hiks...hiks...srooott..."

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Padahal sebelumnya langit cerah nyaris tanpa awan. Ohh ternyata itu adalah ulah Dewa Jashin yang lagi asyik nangis alay juga setelah menamatkan game berjudul 'Ngilerjo'.

Seorang penjual caping lewat di situ. Kakuzu menyetopnya lalu meminta PB supaya membelikannya agar kepalanya tidak kehujanan. PB nurut setelah diancam mau digorok sama Kakuzu.

Hujan telah reda. Malam mulai larut. Kedua insan yang diluar kewajaran itu sudah bosan dengan acara mewek yang telah dilalui selama berjam-jam.

"Kakuzu, ini kartu nama gue. Kalau kangen gue loe bisa pergi ke alamat itu." PB menyerahkan selembar kartu namanya kepada sang rentenir.

"Iya. Tenang aja. Kalau gue butuh duit pasti gue bakal mampir ke tempat loe kok." Kakuzu ngajak salaman dan PB pun menyalami tangan jorok si pelit.

"Kalau ke tempat gue minimal itu kita berbisnis dong." kata PB sok bijak.

PB merogoh-rogoh saku celananya terus mengambil sesuatu dari situ. "Nih Kuz, duit buat loe. Cuma sedikit sih tapi paling gak bisa bikin hati loe adem."

Kakuzu ngelihatin nominal selembar duit yang dikasih kepadanya. "Ya elah, ini sih bukan majas litotes namanya. Gue kira duit 100.000 ryo terus loe bilangnya cuma sedikit. Duit 10.000 ryo ini memang sedikit goblok. Cuma pas buat ongkos gue pulang ke mabes Akatsuki doang."

Setelah memberikan sedikit duit untuk sohib barunya yang sama-sama hampir bunuh diri tadi, PB melangkahkan kedua kakinya dari situ. Begitu pun dengan Kakuzu. Dia berniat pulang ke mabes (baca : goa) Akatsuki sekarang juga sambil senyam-senyum nista. Dipeganginya caping yang telah menjadi saksi persahabatan barunya dengan PB yang di kartu namanya tertulis Zangei pada kolom nama.

**D**

**E**

**D**

**D**

**Y**

**D**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**S**

"Gue pulang."

Spontan makhluk-makhluk astral penghuni goa ini kecuali gue (Pein) pada lari menuju ke depan.

"KAKUZU?!" teriak mereka bebarengan kaya paduan suara.

"Loe udah dapat duitnya Kuz?" tanya gue.

"Udah." jawabnya singkat.

Para Akatsuki yang lain mendadak sumringah mendengar berita tersebut.

"Cuma 10.000 ryo. Udah habis pas buat naik angkot ke sini."

.

.

.

.

.

KAKUZU BONYOK!

**-THE END-**

**Hohoho, makasih banget bagi para readers yang sudah membaca chapter ini. Lebih-lebih bagi yang mengikuti fic ini dari chapter awal. :D**

**Ada yang lupa sama chara cameo bernama Zangei? Itu tuh yang ditemui KakuHidan di toilet bau. Kalau lupa coba cari di narutowikia.**

**Yosh, akhir kata...sampai jumpaaa! :)**


End file.
